parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toontopia Trailer/Transcript
Narrator: Toontopia, a gleaming city where characters of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Hi! I'm Dory, your new neighbor! * Lighting McQueen: Yeah, well, we're loud. * Mater (Cars): Don't expect us to apologize for it. * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid (1989)): TPD's first fish officer, Dory! * Dory (Finding Nemo): Ready to make the world a better place? * Mike Wazowski: (Groaning) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid (1989)): Bad news, in this city gripped by fear. * Marlin (Finding Nemo): What can you tell us about the toons that went savage? * The Anglerfish (Finding Nemo): (Growling) * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Are we safe? * Crush (Finding Nemo): This is priority one. Blue girl, parking duty. * Woody (Toy Story), Bruce (Finding Nemo) and James P. Sullivan: (Laughing) * Dory (Finding Nemo): Sir, I'm not just some token fish. * Crush (Finding Nemo): You strike out, you resign. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Deal. (Groans) Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! * Nigel (Finding Nemo): Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Hey! I need you to run a plate. * Nigel (Finding Nemo): Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. * Dory (Finding Nemo): They're all heroes? * (Kaa hypnotizes) * (Kermit the Frog playing a banjo) * (Shere Khan attacks) * Dory (Finding Nemo): We are in a really big hurry. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): I am on... * Dory (Finding Nemo): It? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Break. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Rrr! I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. * Crush (Finding Nemo): It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! * Dory (Finding Nemo): I am a real cop. * Nigel (Finding Nemo): Never let 'em see that they get to you. You creatures, so emotional. No, no, no, no! Do not let go! * Dory (Finding Nemo): I'm gonna let go! * Nigel (Finding Nemo): What? * Bubbles (Finding Nemo): We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still toons. * The Toad: (Howling) * Le Frog: Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! * Dory (Finding Nemo): No, you are naked! * Gill (Finding Nemo): For sure, we're a naturalist club. * Bloat (Finding Nemo): All the way down. * Joy (Inside Out) (singing): Try everything * Dory (Finding Nemo): Life's a little bit messy. * Spot (The Good Dinosaur): (Horning) * Dory (Finding Nemo): We all make mistakes. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Ha! Ha! Ha! * Dory (Finding Nemo): No matter what type of toon you are, change starts with you. * Nigel (Finding Nemo): We gotta go. * Dory (Finding Nemo): Who's car is it? * Nigel (Finding Nemo): The most feared crime boss, Bubbles! * Gurgle and Jacques: (Growling) * Dory (Finding Nemo): Is that Bubbles? * Nigel (Finding Nemo): Stop talking, stop talking! * Bubbles (Finding Nemo): Ice 'em. * Deb/Flo: Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! * Bubbles (Finding Nemo): I have to, baby, Daddy has to. Category:Zootopia Trailers Category:Zootopia Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Zootopia spoofs